OS: Un amour difficile
by Malicia-Rerhti
Summary: Un nouveau professeur arrive à l'académie des art de Tokyo et a directement Masuda dans le nez à cause d'un malheureux retard! Comment cela va-t-il évoluer? Yaoi;Romance;UA MassuPi


Un amour difficile

Il y avait des matins avec et des matins sans, ce matin là était effectivement sans, c'est ce que comprit Masuda Takahisa, élève en dernière année à l'académie des arts de la scène de Tokyo, bout en train de sa classe, jeune homme de 19 ans en somme assez mignon. Il était de taille moyenne, des cheveux en dégradé, longs dans la nuque pour raccourcir vers le haut, châtain, avec de beaux yeux brun foncé, des pommettes saillantes, joufflu et un sourire immense toujours scotché à son visage.

Son réveil n'ayant pas sonné, il était en retard, c'est donc en essayant de se levé en vitesse qu'il avait trébuché dans son propre bas de pyjamas, s'était cogné le gros orteil au coin de son bureau, brulé avec son cacao et enfin avait découvert que plus une miette de nourriture ne trainait dans son appartement. Il grommela un "ça pourrait pas être pire" tout en se dirigeant vers la douche et se rendit vite compte que oui, ça pourrait être pire, chose qu'il découvrit quand une eau glacée s'écoula sur lui.

C'est en jurant qu'il se lava en quatrième vitesse, s'habilla avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Il sortit en trombe de son appartement et partit en courant en direction de son école.

Evidemment il arriva en retard et comble de tout au cours de danse où un nouveau professeur devait faire son arrivée.

Il regarda par la fenêtre de la classe et vit que ses camarades faisaient de simples étirements, c'est donc avec un sourire de soulagement, pensant que le nouveau prof n'était pas encore arrivé, qu'il entra à son aise dans la salle, sourire qui disparut aussitôt en voyant le regard exorbité de son meilleur ami, Tegoshi Yuya, un garçon tellement mignon qu'on pourrait le prendre pour une fille, un peu plus petit que lui, un visage fin, androgyne, des cheveux châtain clair légèrement ondulés coulant jusque dans sa nuque, des yeux noisette, un nez fin, une bouche légèrement pulpeuse encline au sourire, mais qui en ce moment était figée en une grimace qui disait : "t'es dans la merde et pas qu'un peu".

Masuda se figea immédiatement et observa mieux la classe, il vit les regards compatissants de ses amis et découvrit une nouvelle personne, au milieu de la salle, qu'il était sûr de ne jamais avoir vu. C'est sûr qu'une carrure et un visage pareils ne s'oubliaient pas. Cet homme était beau ! Il devait être juste un petit peu plus grand que lui, bien bâti, en effet il portait un marcel laissant découvrir des bras finement musclés et un bas de training qui laissait deviner des jambes puissantes. Il avait des cheveux noirs lisses lui tombant jusqu'au bas de la nuque, un visage lisse, sans imperfection, un regard noir qui sur le moment était furibond, un nez droit, une bouche fine tordue en une grimace contrariée, il déclara simplement, d'une voix glaciale :

-Mon cours n'est pas assez intéressant pour venir à l'heure, monsieur… ?

-Ma…Masuda… Ta…Taka…Takahisa, bégayait le jeune garçon en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, c'était vraiment un mauvais jour, et en plus son prof l'avait dans le nez maintenant, il était maudit, son cours préféré allait être gâché jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour un malencontreux retard.

Où était passé le stéréotype du vieux professeur, ridé, fort sympathique, qui laissait toujours une chance ? Car à coup sûr ce prof n'allait pas laisser passer son petit retard de… il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge murale de la salle… de trois quart d'heure ! Ah oui quand même, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer aussi vite, il avait pensé être en retard de juste quinze minutes, mais bien sûr il avait dût s'arrêter dans une boulangerie histoire de ne pas tomber dans les pommes aux premier cours passé dû au manque de nourriture dans son corps et aussi au fait que se priver d'un repas équivalait au pire crime de son point de vue.

-Bien monsieur Masuda, si vous voulez bien rejoindre vos collègues, pour l'étirement débrouillez-vous, je ne me présente pas étant donné que vous ne voyez pas l'intérêt d'arriver à l'heure à mon cours.

-Mais… commença Masuda.

-Silence, intima le professeur, dérangez une seule fois mon cours et je vous mets à la porte, clair ?

-Limpide, lui répondit Masuda, droit comme un piquet, ce prof était une vache ! Un tyran !

C'est donc sur des pensées plus gentilles et agréables les unes que les autres que Masuda effectua les étirements sommaires nécessaires à la vitesse accélérée et se mit en rang afin d'apprendre les mouvements que montrait le nouveau professeur.

Au bout d'une heure et demie d'intense séance de danse le prof relâcha enfin les élèves.

-Quitte à être retard, soyez au moins en rythme Masuda ! fulmina l'enseignant.

En effet Masuda, pourtant un des meilleurs de la classe, avait enchainé bourde sur bourde, entre maladresse, dérapage et oubli de pas, il avait été gâté ! Très respectueusement il s'inclina vers le professeur et s'excusa platement.

-Je suis désolé sensei !

-Je me fiche de vos excuses, si vous ne vous améliorez pas, je vous mets avec les juniors !

Sur ce le professeur sortit de la salle de classe, laissant le jeune Takahisa complètement hébété.

-Heeeeeeeeee ? réussit-il enfin à articuler.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas de bol, ne ? se moqua gentiment son meilleur ami.

-C'est quoi ça? Pourquoi ils nous ont mit un tyran en cours de danse, demanda Masuda, désespéré.

-Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais toute méchanceté vocale à son sujet Masuda, ce prof à des oreilles partout ! lui conseilla un autre de ses amis.

-Huuuuuuuuuuuuuu, se plaignit encore Takahisa.

-Et ben Massu, on a eu un problème de panne d'oreiller ?

-Te moques pas Tego, j'ai eu le réveil le plus horrible que je n'avais jamais eu !

Il lui raconta ses mésaventures du matin, tout en se dirigeant vers une autre classe, sous les éclats de rire de plus en plus bruyants de son meilleur ami.

-Au moins, lui dit Tegoshi, toujours pris dans son fou-rire, tu as pu manger.

-Oh oui, et c'était bon en plus, déclara Masuda retrouvant son sourire. Mais son visage s'assombri de nouveau quand il demanda :

-Alors, c'est qui ce type ?

-Ce type, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est Yamashita Tomohisa, tu sais la vedette en danse qui n'a pas pu percer à cause d'un problème à son genou ? 23 ans, célibataire, tombeur de ces dames, hyper-méga-super doué, et je t'épargne les kyakya des filles.

-Yamashita Tomohisa ? murmura Takahisa.

-En personne, leur répondit une voix dans leur dos, ils firent volte face et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le tyran… professeur.

-Vous comptez aussi arriver en retard au cours de théâtre ? demanda le jeune prof, moqueur.

-Non ! répliqua aussitôt Masuda, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, ce matin était un accident ! Ça arrive à tout le monde, vous verrez demain je serais à l'heure ! se rebella-t-il sous le regard surpris de Yamashita-sensei, regard qui changea, devenant plus dur.

- Oui mais quelque chose d'inutile, à l'heure ou pas, ne sert à rien.

Masuda allait répliquer quelque chose de bien mordant quand Tegoshi intervint, posant sa main sur la bouche de son ami et l'entrainant de force vers l'entrée de la classe de théâtre.

-Désolé sensei, on adorerait poursuivre cette conversation mais on ne voudrait pas être en retard.

Masuda retira vivement la main de Tegoshi et continua sur un ton moqueur :

-Ce serait triste d'expliquer qu'on est en retard à cause du nouveau prof de danse qui nous a retenu.

Yamashita vit rouge, tandis que Tegoshi lui vit vert, son ami avait prémédité leur mort ou quoi ? Le professeur ne pût en placer une de plus que Masuda tira son ami par le bras pour les faire entrer en classe tout en déclarant :

-Viens Tesshi, je ne voudrais absolument pas être en retard au cours de théâtre, c'est intéressant tu sais ?

Tegoshi suivit son ami en silence, aussi pâle que la mort, à quoi jouait-il tout d'un coup ? Il n'avait jamais été aussi mesquin, avec personne, pas même la gamine qui lui avait piqué ses gyozas quand il avait 10 ans, et pourtant c'était sacré, les gyozas !

Une fois arrivé à la salle de classe, Tegoshi se dégagea de la poigne de son ami, sorti de son hébétude, et lui demanda :

-Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu veux qu'il te saque jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

-C'est pas déjà fait tu crois ? T'as vu le personnage ? répliqua Masuda, contrarié.

-Pas faux, lui accorda son ami, mais peut-être en faisant un effort…

-Il m'a rabaissé Tesshi, je ne veux pas faire d'effort, je vais lui en mettre plein la vue et le ridiculiser moi ce "prodige".

Sur ce Masuda choisi un siège et s'y installa, délaissant son ami qui poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de prendre place à son tour à côté de son meilleur ami.

La journée passa lentement pour Masuda qui avait perdu le peu de motivation en rencontrant son nouveau prof, même Tegoshi n'avait pas réussi à lui redonner la pèche.

C'est donc à la fin des cours que Tegoshi et Masuda se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'école, une fois dehors Masuda prit une grande bouffée d'air et se retourna tout sourire vers son ami et c'est surpris qu'il le découvrit les yeux fixés sur un point avec la bouche grande ouverte. Masuda dirigea donc son regard vers la source de l'étonnement de son ami et se figea, n'était-ce pas son formidable professeur qui roulait une pelle à une sorte de blonde peroxydée ? Vu la mine stupéfaite de Yuya, sûrement.

C'est donc, sournois, qu'il embarqua Tegoshi en direction de mur où était adossé son professeur, l'espèce de blonde contre le pilier et Yamashita sur elle, collant leurs corps d'une manière sensuelle et leurs langues s'enroulant dans et hors de leurs bouches d'une manière assez aguichante et c'est en passant juste devant eux qu'il dit bien fort :

-Je pensais que les fausses blondes faciles n'existaient que dans les films Américain, pas toi Tesshi ?

Il entendit clairement son sensei s'étouffer avec la salive de sa comparse, à n'en point douter, c'est donc resserrant sa poigne sur le bras de son ami qui s'était figé qu'il l'entraina dans une course effrénée afin de ne pas subir tout de suite les foudres de son prof, sûr que demain il allait le sentir passer…

Yamashita, aux mots de son élève s'était en effet presque étouffé et s'était retourné en quatrième vitesse pour voir de qui provenait cette réplique cinglante. Son regard se durcit quand il vit le retardataire de dernière année courir en éclatant de rire, sur que celui là allait voir de quoi il était capable.

Il se retourna vers sa petite amie qui était rouge de honte et de rage.

-Désolé Marie…

-Non ! Je n'aurais pas du venir, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle s'en alla vers la bouche de métro la plus proche et se dépêcha de descendre les marches l'emmenant vers l'appareil voyageur, trop en colère pour ne serait-ce que parler à son petit ami sans lui bouffer le nez, et ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, déjà qu'elle avait galéré pour l'avoir elle allait pas tout détruire en seulement trois mots, elle lui envoya tout de même un message :

"Désolé mon cœur, on se rattrapera, ne ? "

La réponse ne tarda pas, la décevant quelque peu :

"Ok"

Elle savait Yamashita froid et distant mais tout de même, elle venait de l'abandonner là ! Mais ce n'était pas grave, maintenant qu'elle avait enfin mis le grappin dessus, sûr quelle ne le lâcherait plus !

Tomohisa de son côté était en colère, non pas que la blonde qui lui servait de copine se soit enfuie, enfin si un peu, il avait quand même prévu de terminer la nuit dans un hôtel et maintenant il devrait encore attendre, c'est qu'il allait finir frustré ! Mais il était bel et bien en colère contre ce morveux qui avait osé, encore une fois, le défier !

Masuda et Tegoshi eux c'étaient enfuis vers le parc le plus proche, le premier était mort de rire tandis que le second se posait de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale du premier. Suicidaire ? Cela se confirmait de plus en plus…

-Mais tu es malade ! hurla Tegoshi.

-Oh Tego, tu n'es même pas drôle, lui répondit son ami toujours pris dans son fous-rire.

-Mais… Déjà qu'il t'a dans le nez, tu veux qu'il te renvoie ?

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il peut me faire ? Je suis le meilleur de la promotion, il va se mettre tout le corps enseignant à dos !

-Ça va les chevilles ? ironisa Tegoshi

C'est sans réfléchir que Masuda baissa sa tête afin de regarder lesdites chevilles et qu'il répondit tout naturellement :

-Ben oui, pourquoi ?

Réplique qui fut suivie d'un fous-rire monumental de la part de Tegoshi.

-Quoi ? insista Masuda.

-Tu es incroyable toi, vraiment ! s'esclaffa toujours autant Yuya.

-Mais quoiiiii ? réinsista son ami.

-Rien, rien, lui répondit Tegoshi ayant retrouvé un peu de maîtrise mais gardant tout de même un sourire moqueur sur le visage, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Manger ! répliqua sans réfléchir Takahisa avec un grand sourire d'enfant.

-Très bien, je veux des ramens !

-Gyozas ! s'indigna Masuda.

Et s'en suivit une lutte acharnée entre les deux amis pour savoir ce qui allait être mangé, c'est au bout de près d'une heure, de plusieurs engueulades, chantages, corruptions et autres qu'il fut décidé qu'aujourd'hui ce serait des ramens et demain des gyozas.

Tegoshi sautait dans tous les sens, les ramens étaient son plat préféré. Masuda lui aimait bien les ramens mais pas autant que les gyozas… Mais ce fut quand même avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il engloutit sans rechigner ses ramens sous l'œil habitué de son meilleur ami.

C'est au bout de trois bols pour Yuya et quatre pour Takahisa que les jeunes hommes furent repus et se dirigèrent vers leurs domiciles respectifs, c'est dans un dernier salut et un dernier sourire que les deux garçons se séparèrent.

Une fois chez lui Masuda prit une douche et se dirigea vers son lit. Il s'endormit d'une traite, n'oubliant tout de même pas de régler son réveil plus tôt pour demain, ayant prit option danse avancée il avait majoritairement des cours de danse, ce qui y incluait le prof tyran.

Le lendemain il se réveilla sans peine. Il n'avait pas trébuché sur son pyjama, ne s'était pas cogné le gros orteil, n'avait pas eu droit à une douche glacée, ne s'était pas brulé avec son cacao mais il avait malheureusement oublié de passer à l'épicerie pour pouvoir se nourrir.

C'est donc bougon mais de meilleures humeur qu'hier qu'il se dirigea vers la boulangerie du coin et commanda un menu "tit dej' " vu qu'il avait le temps de paressé un peu, s'étant levé plus tôt.

Une fois son déjeuner fini, il se dirigea vers son école.

-Oh Masuda ! cria une voix qui crispa le jeune homme, mais il se retourna tout de même vers la femme qui l'avait appelé avec un sourire.

-Oui sensei? demanda Masuda avec son habituel sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour apprendre une chorégraphie aux juniors, rougit la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, même si elle ne les paraissait pas du tout.

-Maintenant ? demanda Masuda un sourire réjoui se dessinant sur son visage.

-Oui et jusqu'à l'heure de midi…

-Ce serait avec plaisir Tsunade-sensei mais j'ai cours et le nouveau professeur… commença Masuda ayant perdu son sourire en repensant au tyran qui l'attendait dans la salle de classe.

Masuda adorait aider les juniors car il pouvait complètement se lâcher et exprimer son art et son ancien professeur n'avait jamais rien eu contre le fait qu'il s'absente de temps en temps afin de justement s'entrainer avec les juniors. Mais son nouveau sensei…

-Je m'en occupe ! assura Tsunade-sensei. Tu es assez doué en danse que pour rater un ou deux cours, et puis si tu as l'accord du directeur, ce nouveau professeur ne pourra rien dire, ne ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi âgée et n'était pas son professeur il l'aurait bien embrassée ! C'est donc avec un tonitruant "Merci" qu'il la suivit vers la salle des juniors.

Il salua tout le monde, connaissant déjà les élèves il ne se présenta pas et passa directement à la partie danse. Tsunade s'éclipsa, laissant le jeune garçon à sa tâche, ayant totalement confiance en lui et lui ayant déjà désigné la chorégraphie à enseigner, chorégraphie que Masuda connaissait déjà évidemment !

Ils commencèrent avec des étirements en rythme sous les éclats de rire amusés des élèves sous les pitreries de leur jeune professeur.

Au bout de deux heures d'entrainement non-stop Masuda déclara qu'il était temps de faire une petite pause, ils se mirent tous en cercle par terre avec leurs bouteilles d'eau et commencèrent des discutions toutes plus enthousiastes les unes que les autres. Mais depuis le début du cours, une paire d'yeux n'avait pas lâché ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde Masuda, mettant celui-ci légèrement mal-à-l'aise, il se tourna donc vers la jeune fille et essaya d'entamer une discussion :

-Tu es nouvelle dans le groupe ?

-Oui, je suis arrivée hier, lui répondit la jeune fille, toujours occupée à le manger des yeux.

-Ah… répondit Masuda. Et tu t'appelles ?

-Eiri Maru.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Masuda Takahisa !

Il lui fit un grand sourire, se qui fit rougir Eiri. Il délaissa ensuite la jeune fille pour se concentrer vers les autres élèves.

Après un quart d'heure de pause ils reprirent l'entrainement.

Du côté de la classe des dernières années un bel orage se préparait. En effet Yamashita était sur les nerfs, cela allait faire deux heures qu'il attendait que Masuda daigne se montrer à son cours. Tegoshi lui était pétrifié car c'était vers lui que le regard noir du professeur se dirigeait avec colère et rage non-dissimulées… Tegoshi baissa la tête, s'emmêla les pieds et tomba, ce qui fit piquer une nouvelle crise au professeur.

-Non mais tu le fais exprès ? s'écria-t-il.

-Par… pardon sensei…

-Je ne veux pas d'excuse, fais le correctement ou sors de cette classe !

Tegoshi sentait vraiment la moutarde lui monter au nez, si le prof était frustré de pas avoir son meilleur ami comme punching ball ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il s'apprêtait à lui sortir le fin fond de sa pensée quand la porte de la classe claqua, laissant entrer un junior.

-Sensei ! s'écria celui-ci, affolé. Faut que vous veniez, y a un blessé !

Yamashita, reprenant son self contrôle et le professionnalisme propre aux professeurs, suivit le jeune homme vers la classe ou se trouvait le blessé.

En entrant dans la classe Yamashita se figea, c'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas possible qu'un de ses élèves, qui avait décidé de jouer au fantôme pour la matinée, se retrouvait par terre occupé à essayer d'apaiser à l'aide de massage le genou de l'élève qui geignait par terre, pleurant à la mort et s'excusant entre chaque reniflement, reniflement que le jeune professeur trouva d'ailleurs particulièrement désagréable, sous les paroles réconfortantes de Masuda.

Quand l'élève partit chercher du renfort fut dans le champ de vision de Masuda, celui-ci leva la tête et dit :

-Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'assez fort pour le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui…

Masuda se retourna avec un grand sourire vers son secoureur, sourire qui disparut aussitôt en voyant qui était ledit sauveur. Super, il n'avait pas déjà assez de soucis, voilà que le professeur qui l'appréciait le plus allait lui rendre service, vraiment… il était maudit.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda simplement Yamashita, remarquant que la situation n'était absolument pas propice à la dispute.

-Une chute, répondit simplement Masuda, il s'est tordu le genou, il faudrait l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Yamashita jugea la carrure de son élève et du junior étendu par terre, pourquoi diable Masuda ne l'avait pas lui-même porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? Le junior était aussi frêle qu'une jeune fille, son élève aurait pu le porter sans problème… A moins que…

-Quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Masuda se renfrogna, tandis que l'autre élève continuait de renifler extrêmement désagréablement :

-Pardon Masuda… je voulais pas… il y eut un nouveau reniflement entre ces deux phrases.

-Masuda, je veux des explications, maintenant !

Mais Masuda continuait de le fixer, sans vouloir rien dire, le défiant des yeux tout en continuant à masser le genou du junior.

-C'est Yuto ! s'écria Eiri, il s'est trompé dans un mouvement ! Il est tombé sur Masuda-kun et c'est tordu le genou !

-Sur Masuda ?

-Oui…

- Lève-toi, ordonna le professeur dédaignant complètement la jeune fille.

-Je vais bien ! Il faut le conduire à l'infirmerie, insista Masuda.

Yamashita comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune concession de son élève devant les juniors le rejoignit en deux enjambées et souleva le jeune garçon qui pleurnichait toujours sa douleur, le portant comme un sac à patate.

-Sors de cette classe Masuda, et je te fais virer ! Compris ? siffla-t-il, menaçant.

-Reçu cinq sur cinq, lui répondit Masuda sur un ton qui montrait clairement son mépris.

-Vous tous, continua Yamashita en posant son regard sur les autres élèves, au réfectoire, je veux que vous me fassiez une synthèse sur comment soigner une douleur musculaire ! Maintenant !

Tous les élèves étaient terrifiés, c'est donc sans contredire le professeur qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la classe, suivant le professeur qui allait porter le gamin à l'infirmerie.

Au bout de dix minutes Yamashita revint dans la classe, s'avançant vers Masuda.

- Lève-toi maintenant ! lui ordonna le sensei.

Masuda fit la grimace mais tenta tout de même de se mettre debout, pour pouvoir faire face au personnage arrogant qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Au bout d'un effort surhumain, de son point de vue, il réussi enfin à se mettre debout devant l'homme en face de lui, s'appuyant sur une seule de ses jambes.

Dans un mouvement fluide, Tomohisa s'agenouilla face à son élève pour juger les dégâts. Takahisa eu un gémissement de douleur quand son professeur passa sa main sur sa cheville.

-Tu comptais te soigner au moins ? s'énerva Yamashita.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Masuda.

-A quel moment ? Avant ou après t'être cassé le pied ?

Masuda baissa la tête en rougissant. Dans un autre mouvement, tout aussi fluide il souleva Masuda, le portant comme une princesse, il voulait l'emmener lui aussi vers l'infirmerie, bien évidemment Takahisa n'était mais alors absolument pas d'accord et le faisait bien entendre :

-Non mais ça va pas ? Pose-moi !

-Tu me tutoies maintenant ? lui lança ironiquement son professeur faisant arrêter de gigoter le paquet qu'il avait dans les bras.

Mais Masuda retrouva bien vite ses esprits en voyant la porte de l'infirmerie s'approcher.

-Pitié, pas l'infirmerie sensei, je ferai n'importe quoi, même des excuses, mais pas l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît.

Sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être à cause du regard profond de son élève ou la détresse qu'il arriva à déceler dans sa voix. Quoiqu'il en soit, Yamashita fit demi-tour en direction de son bureau. D'une main, l'autre tenant toujours son élève, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et installa Masuda sur un des deux petits fauteuils faisant face au grand bureau. Il sortit ensuite de la pommade et une bande pour soigner la cheville de Masuda.

-Pourquoi pas l'infirmerie ? demanda enfin le professeur.

-L'infirmière m'a dit qu'à ma prochaine visite elle me mettrait au repos forcé, marmonna le jeune homme.

-Ça ne serait pas une grande perte, déclara Tomohisa en appliquant la pommade sur la cheville de son élève.

-Pardon ! s'emporta le jeune garçon.

Yamashita releva son regard vers lui et le défia des yeux.

-Je disais que ça ne serais pas une grande perte que tu sois mis au repos forcé, ça fait deux jour que je suis là et tout ce que j'ai vu venant de toi c'était une prestation aussi médiocre que lamentable, et aujourd'hui tu n'as même pas daigné te montrer à mon cours !

-J'aidais les junior !

Le ton avait monté vraiment très vite.

-Et alors ? Tu n'as qu'à pas allé chez les juniors ! Quoique peut-être eux arrivent à accueillir ton "talent". Après tout tu es tout à fait passable…

-Passable ? hurla cette fois Masuda. Non mais tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable !

-Mais oui bien sûr… Mais tu n'es pas seulement passable dans ce sens-là tu sais, déjà juste la jalousie qui ta traversée en me voyant avec ma copine me prouve que tu es passable dans TOUS les domaines !

-Mais ce n'était pas de la jalousie ! s'insurgea l'élève. Je peux avoir une copine quand je veux ! C'était juste pour me venger de votre conduite exécrable envers moi !

-Mais oui, c'est ça… se moqua le jeune professeur.

-Espèce de…

Alors qu'il comptait continuer sur sa lancée, afin de lui lancer le plus de gentillesses possible, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Tsunade-sensei et Eiri. La jeune fille s'approcha directement de Masuda, expulsant Yamashita de sa place aux pieds de son élève.

Tsunade prit directement la parole :

-Je suis désolé Yamashita-san, à cause de moi, un de vos élèves a été bléssé. Vous avez été voir l'infirmière au moins Masuda ? lui demanda-t-elle en fixant son regard sur ce dernier.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire Tsunade-san, répliqua Yamashita, il n'a rien, demain il sera totalement remis !

Masuda tourna des yeux reconnaissant vers son professeur mais son regard se changea vite en terreur en voyant du sadisme pur dans le regard de son sensei. Mince… Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge…

-C'est vrai ? demanda Eiri, les yeux larmoyants.

-Oui, oui c'est vrai, je me porte comme un charme, déclara Masuda, reprenant contenance.

-Donc… hésita-t-elle.

-Quoi ? lui demanda Masuda.

-Tantôt… peut-être que…

-Oui ? insista-t-il.

Yamashita fit une grimace exaspérée tout en écoutant le monologue de Tsunade-sensei qui ne faisait plus du tout attention à ce qui l'entourait, lui avait tout de suite compris ce que voulait la jeune fille, mais Masuda était-il aussi crédule ?

-Et bien on pourrait aller boire un verre toi et moi ? proposa la jeune fille en rougissant.

-Aujourd'hui ? demanda le garçon.

-O…oui ?

-Aïe ! C'est que j'ai un rendez-vous super important là ! Ce ne sera pas possible, mais une autre fois, lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

-D'ac…d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Super !

Masuda se leva sous le regard surpris du prof de danse, Masuda un rendez-vous ? Mais il n'eût même pas besoin de poser la question car la jeune fille le fit à sa place :

-Anooo, c'est avec qui que tu as un rendez-vous ?

-Tegoshi Yuya, répondit-il en s'éclipsant du bureau, rejoignant son meilleur ami, meilleur ami qui lui mis une tape sur la tête avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Un garçon ? Mais… mais, c'est dégoutant ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Tsunade se retourna vers la porte et vit ce qui ennuyait si fort son élève.

-Ils se connaissent depuis tout petit, ils sont meilleures amis, comme des frères, l'éclaira-t-elle.

Le soulagement qui se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille ne fut pas feint, faisant froncer les sourcils de Yamashita.

-Ouf, murmura-t-elle. Ça aurait été dégoutant sinon ! continua-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

-Ah ! Au fait Yamashita-san, lança Tsunade, j'étais venue vous avertir que vous avez une réunion dans 10 min avec le conseil de classe, ils vont faire quelque chose de spécial pour l'examen de fin d'année des dernières.

-Okey, répondit-il en faisant un signe de tête.

Il regarda longuement la femme et la fillette, histoire de leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'elles le gênaientt mais c'était tout comme donc si elles pouvaient plier bagage de suite se serait fort agréable, mais bien sûr aucune des deux ne comprit. Il poussa un soupir ennuyé.

-J'ai quelques petites choses à faire avant d'aller à la réunion, Tsunade-san, donc pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me laisser ?

-Oh… Oui… Bien sûr, lui répondit Tsunade en rougissant. Viens Eiri !

Quand toutes deux furent sorties de la classe Yamashita se permis un soupir exaspéré. Non mais franchement ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'enseigner ici encore ? Ah oui, car il était un ami du fils du directeur et que celui-ci avait besoin d'un prof de danse d'urgence.

En attendant il était là, il se demandait ce que le conseil pourrait bien dire, pour son examen final lui n'avait du que faire une comédie musicale avec les autres élèves de sa classe sous les yeux de centaines de gens et de leur jury.

Il regarda sa montre et se mit en route vers la salle de réunion.

Masuda après avoir courut dans les bras de son meilleur ami avait hurlé un tonitruant "Gyozas !" qui avait fait éclater de rire Yuya. C'est donc d'un pas joyeux, et légèrement boitant pour Takahisa, qu'ils sortirent de l'école pour aller à la boutique de gyozas.

-Ça va ta jambe ? demanda Yuya en chemin.

-Ben oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda Masuda surpris.

-Me prends pas pour un abruti Massu ! Tu boites ! aboya son ami.

-Je me suis juste tordu la cheville, ça va passer c'est tout !

-Comment tu as fait ton compte ? Tu n'étais même pas en cours !

Cette dernière réplique avait été lancée sur un ton de reproche que Takahisa capta très bien, c'est donc rougissant et bafouillant qu'il répondit à son ami :

-J'ai aidé les juniors…

-Quoiiiiii ? hurla Tegoshi. Non d'un chien, dites-moi que je rêve, je me suis fait fusillé pour rien !

-Fusillé ?

-Oui ! Ce stupide prof n'as pas arrêté de s'en prendre à moi, et ce de TA faute !

-Pardon…

Tegoshi souffla.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai juste été frustré, avec sont regard de serial killer sur moi je n'ai rien sû faire correctement…

Masuda éclata de rire, serial killer ? Ce surnom allait vraiment très bien au jeune professeur !

Une fois devant l'échoppe de gyozas, Tegoshi et Masuda s'assirent et commandèrent. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, à la fin du repas chacun rentra chez lui, faisant un signe à l'autre.

-Prochaine fois préviens-moi que tu aides les juniors, que je sèche le cours ! lança Yuya sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Okey ! lui répondit Takahisa en éclatant de rire.

En rentrant Masuda alla directement au lit, il était trop mort pour faire quoi que ce soit, même soigner sa cheville.

Le lendemain il se leva de bonne heure, il prit une douche vite fait, remis son bandage sans même se soigner et s'en alla vers la boulangerie la plus proche.

C'est avec une portion pour 4 que Masuda pénétra dans l'école, il se fit tout de suite accoster par Yuya qui lui piqua deux croissant.

-E… e… a… oi… a… ! baragouina Masuda la bouche pleine.

-Bonjours à toi aussi, merci pour le petit déj, sourit Tegoshi.

-O…eu…

-Par contre je parle pas cette langue…

Masuda avala en vitesse ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche avant de répéter ce qu'il avait dit :

-C'est à moi ça ! Voleur ! Et bonjour à toi aussi ! termina-t-il avec un immense sourire en lui tendant encore un croissant.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Masuda savourant son déjeuner et Yuya savourant le silence. Une fois l'heure venue ils entrèrent en classe.

-Bonjour, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ! déclara Yamashita-sensei.

-Ah ben ça commence bien, ironisa Masuda tout bas, manque de chance, le professeur l'avait entendu.

-Un souci ?

-Non, non !

-Bien alors, je disais, continua l'enseignant en lançant un regard noir à Takahisa, j'ai des précisions pour votre examen final…

Il ne pût finir sa phrase car un brouhaha phénoménal prit place dans la classe. Tomohisa fronça les sourcils, attendant un silence qui ne venait pas quand un sifflement sonore suivit d'une voix ramena la classe au silence.

-C'est pas en jacassant qu'on va savoir ! sortit en pouffant Masuda.

-Il a pas tord ! renchérit Yuya.

Yamashita les aurait bien embrassé mais… non, il s'agissait tout de même de la peste et de son ami ! Il soupira seulement puis, sortit d'une voix assez forte :

-Prochain chahut et je vous jure que vous ne passerez pas les examens ! Clair ?

Un silence de mort planait sur la classe à cette réplique…

-Bon ! Alors pour les examens ce sera des équipes de deux, on vous cotera sur le travail d'équipe cette année, comme vous êtes en option danse avancée vous n'aurez qu'un examen de danse devant le jury, vos autres examens se feront en classe avec les professeurs, l'épreuve est pour vendredi prochain !

Masuda avait blanchi à cette annonce… Des équipes de deux ? Il se retourna vers Tegoshi avec des yeux suppliants.

-Désolé, tu n'avais qu'à pas faire la faire fuir, tu aurais encore quelqu'un.

-Mais…

-Non, débrouille-toi pour trouver quelqu'un !

Masuda poussa un gémissement plaintif.

-Sensei ? demanda un élève.

-Oui ?

-Ben en fait on est impaire vous savez ?

-Oui je sais, vous n'avez qu'a faire les équipes, la personne qui restera fera équipe avec moi.

Masuda poussa un cri étranglé, non, tout mais pas ça, pourquoi ?

-Et bien en fait, sensei, les équipes sont déjà faites, lui annonça un autre élève.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien en fait l'ancien prof avait déjà fait les équipes par affinité niveau danse…

-Et donc ?

-Ben le seul tout seul c'est Masuda.

Yamashita fixa alors son regard sur Takahisa.

-Tu es si nul que ça que tu n'as personne ? lui demanda-t-il moqueur.

-Mais pas du tout ! s'insurgea Masuda. Elle est partie !

-Parce que tu étais trop nul ?

Takahisa sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, non mais il se prenait pour qui ce satané professeur ? A le regarder avec des yeux railleurs et le charrier avec un air moqueur ?

-Pas du tout ! J'étais meilleur qu'elle !

-Logique qu'elle soit partie alors, continua Yamashita, se délectant de la colère de plus en plus apparente sur le visage de son élève, il se surprit même à lui attribuer le qualificatif "mignon".

-Mais ça suffit oui ? Je suis bon en danse ! Arrêtez de me rabaisser ! Elle est partie car on n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord, car madame la grande star savait tout mieux que tout le monde, un peu comme vous en fait ! s'énerva Masuda, faisant froncer les sourcils de Tomohisa.

Un blanc s'installa dans la classe, il était très rare d'entendre Masuda Takahisa exprimer sa colère car à part sur l'autre super star il n'avait jamais élevé la voix.

Mais pour Masuda s'en était trop ! Il avait peut-être une belle gueule ce stupide prof, ça n'en restait pas moins un connard fini !

-Bien, puisque tu es si bon, tu me feras une démonstration, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, trop pris de court.

-De toute manière tu n'auras pas le choix, lui lança le prof. Allez, vous avez cartier libre pour vous entrainer, j'espère que vous ne ferez pas autre chose !

Le regard qu'il lança sur la classe dissuada quiconque de lui désobéir. La classe se vida peu à peu, laissant Masuda seul avec son prof de danse.

-Allez en piste, que je voie si tu es si bon, ironisa Yamashita.

-Tu vas voire, tu vas pas en revenir !

Yamashita tiqua sur le tutoiement soudain mais laissa passer, son intérêt ayant été capté par un Takahisa se déshabillant.

Masuda ne garda que son training rouge et un marcel, rouge aussi, il mit une chanson en route et commença à danser.

Yamashita n'en revenait pas, ce qu'il voyait là n'avait rien à voir avec le boulet qu'il avait rencontré il n'y a pas plus de trois jour.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui savait bouger, avec souplesse, délicatesse, sensualité.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de son professeur Masuda donna tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais déjà au début de la chanson il avait ressentit une gêne au niveau de sa cheville, mais vers le milieu de la danse Masuda s'écroula au sol, gémissant de douleur.

Yamashita s'assit à coté de lui et examina l'étendue des dégâts.

-Tu ne t'es pas soigné, s'exclama Yamashita en tenant le pied de son élève entre ses doigts.

-C'est bon ça va, répondit précipitamment Masuda en enlevant sa cheville blessée des doigts de son professeur.

-Pardon ? Mais c'est du gâchis ! Tout ce talent ! Mais tu es inconscient !

Takahisa rougit sous le compliment.

-Ça va vite partir, commença-t-il d 'une petite voix.

-Ma parole mais ça va pas ? Tu as vu comment tu danses ? Comment peux-tu laisser ta cheville dans cet état ? s'indigna le professeur.

-Je pensais que je dansais mal ? railla Masuda, espérant changer de sujet.

-Je pensais aussi ! Va t'asseoir que je te soigne !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Exécution !

Masuda sursauta à son éclat de voix et, docilement, s'installa sur la chaise désignée par son professeur.

Yamashita, comme la veille, soigna la cheville du garçon.

Il avait été subjugué par la performance de Masuda, il pensait vraiment, enfin une part de lui espérait vraiment pour pouvoir se moquer de lui, que son élève était nul en danse mais en vue de la performance de ce dernier, il était tout sauf nul, au contraire même, il possédait un talent hors norme !

Laissant sa fierté de côté et retrouvant son envie artistique, il voulait voir jusqu'ou pouvait aller Masuda.

Il massa la cheville de ce dernier sans y faire vraiment attention, trop pris dans ses pensées, sous le regard de plus en plus gêné de Masuda.

Un simple massage ne pouvait décemment pas lui procurer des frissons dans tout le corps ? N'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi le touché de son professeur le faisait frissonner de toute part ?

De plus en plus rouge, il essayait d'attiré l'attention de Yamashita afin qu'il lâche enfin sa cheville. Yamashita leva enfin les yeux vers lui et le regarda perplexe.

- Un souci ?

-N…non ! s'exclama précipitamment Masuda.

D'un côté… Yamashita se fichait éperdument des états d'âme du garçon, il avait attaqué son orgueil après tout, mais d'un autre côté, après avoir vu son talent…

Il soupira bruyamment, attirant le regard surpris de l'élève sur lui, il banda en vitesse sa cheville et lui dit d'une voix grave qui ne laissait entendre aucune protestation :

-Tu rentres chez toi, tu ne touches pas à ta cheville pendant toute la journée de demain ! COMPLETE ! insista-t-il en voyant Masuda ouvrir la bouche. Si quand tu reviens tu n'es pas guéri, je te pourris ton exam, compris ?

-Mais et les cours ?

-J'expliquerai pourquoi tu ne peux pas y assister !

-Mais…

-Une objection ?

Le ton menaçant ne donna absolument pas envie à Takahisa de répliquer quelque chose.

-Je te raccompagne chez toi !

-O… okey.

Sans plus de manière que ça Tomohisa prit Masuda dans ses bras, le portant de nouveau comme une princesse, mais cette fois il n'osa pas répliquer…

Yamashita le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture, l'installa côté passager et se mit au volant, le trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus total.

Une fois chez lui, Masuda ne sû quoi faire… Inviter le tyran dans son intimité ? Ou bien le laisser dehors ?

-Rentre et ne bouge plus ou la prochaine fois que je te vois je t'attache !

Le ton glacial de Yamashita mit un terme à son combat intérieur, jamais ce type ne rentrerait chez lui, par politesse tout de même il maugréa un "merci" de mauvaise foi. Il sortit de la voiture et rentra en vitesse chez lui.

La journée suivante fût la plus dure qu'il n'avait jamais vécue, car bien entendu il prenait la menace de Yamashita au sérieux ! Donc mieux valait qu'il soit rétabli… Mais il se sentait comme un lion en cage, heureusement que Tegoshi avait décidé de passer sa nuit de convalescence avec lui, il avait même séché les premières heures de cours, il aurait pété un câble sinon.

A la fin de cette journée de torture à ne rien faire et utiliser le moins possible, voir pas du tout, sa cheville, c'est en courant qu'il se rendit à l'école. Il se figea en voyant Yamashita. Il n'était pas seul, sa blonde, enfin plus maintenant, elle avait le même visage mais c'était teint les cheveux, se tenait devant lui. D'après la mine colérique de la jeune femme il ne devait pas parler de la pluie et de beau temps.

Malgré lui Masuda s'approcha, il en avait bien besoin pour rentrer à l'école.

-Mais pourquoi ? criait la jeune femme.

-Je ne t'aime pas !

Masuda fut choqué, ce type était un monstre ! Ce n'était absolument pas comme ça qu'on annonçait cela à une fille !

-Menteur !

Elle criait de plus en plus fort. Yamashita poussa un soupir exaspéré.

Il avait accepté de sortir avec cette fille parce que, d'abord, elle le harcelait sans cesse depuis bientôt trois mois et ensuite parce qu'il la trouvait à peu près potable. Mais maintenant qu'est-ce qu'elle l'exaspérait, elle n'avait aucun fond, ne s'intéressait qu'à son physique… Tout pour lui plaire quoi.

Il tourna alors sa tête sur le côté et aperçut Masuda. Il eût un sourire mesquin alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

Devant le regard carnassier de son professeur, Takahisa se sentit comme une bête prise au piège !

-Massu viens ici, susurra d'une voix doucereuse Yamashita.

Sans savoir pourquoi, les jambes de Takahisa s'avancèrent toutes seules vers sont professeur, s'arrêtant à côté de son sensei, sensei qui entoura ses épaules d'un bras.

-Je te présente Masuda Takahisa, mon petit ami ! déclara le professeur.

La jeune femme était devenue blanche alors que Masuda était rouge de gêne, c'était quoi cette histoire ? Un canular n'est-ce pas ?

-Pa…Pardon ? demanda Marie.

-C'est mon petit ami, mon copain si tu préfères.

Yamashita avait l'air sûr de lui, ce qui déstabilisait vraiment la jeune femme et Masuda.

-Mais… c'est impossible, tu aimes les femmes, déclara celle-ci avec une voix de plus en plus faible.

-Apparemment… Non ! sourit Yamashita.

-Mais c'est… dégueulasse ! s'écria alors Marie. C'est immonde, inhumain, c'est…

Masuda toujours choqué ne réagissait pas, il tourna un regard effaré vers son prof de danse et se figea encore plus, osant à peine respirer en voyant le regard noir de ce dernier dirigé vers cette fille.

-Marie… La ferme !

-Mais, c'est horrible, tu t'es tapé un petit pédé pendant qu'on était ensemble, c'est ignoble, je suis passée après ça…

-LA FERME ! hurla alors Yamashita à bout de patience.

Il savait que les homophobes existait et même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge les insultes de son ex l'atteignaient, lui n'avait jamais eu de tabou, il avait même un de ses deux meilleurs amis en couple avec un autre homme et l'autre bi ! Donc le fait que cette fille insulte aussi ouvertement les homosexuels l'énervait à un point non envisageable.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu te le tapes ? demanda la jeune femme.

Pour elle il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une histoire de baise, l'amour étant inenvisageable pour deux hommes, de son point de vue.

-Je ne me le tape pas… Je lui fais l'amour ! répondit Tomohisa d'une voix contenue.

Masuda rougit d'un coup, même si c'était un mensonge, c'était si joliment dit qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché et de sentir son cœur partir à deux cents à l'heure.

-C'est…

-Horrible, oui je sais, les homosexuels sont immondes. Ça va on a compris, maintenant tu nous laisses ?

-Je ne te crois pas !

-Ah ?

Yamashita lui fit alors un sourire mauvais, tourna son visage vers celui de Masuda et captura sa bouche. Masuda qui était déjà en mode bug perdit immédiatement toute pensée cohérente…

Yamashita voulant faire encore plus enragé son ex, captura la lèvre inférieure de son élève entre ses dents et la tira un peu, de sorte que son ex concubine comprenne bien que ce n'était pas un faux baiser. Il se recula et refixa son regard sur elle.

Marie fulminait, elle serra les poings, comment osait-il ce gamin ? Embrasser son copain ? Elle foutu donc une gifle à Masuda avant de partir, le sonnant encore plus. Heureusement que Yamashita le tenait car sinon il se serait retrouvé les fesses à terre. Tomohisa s'était mis face à lui et le regardait, après cette gifle monumentale, Takahisa était aussi immobile qu'un zombie.

-Ça va ?

Telle un automate Masuda hocha la tête de bas en haut. Yamashita absolument pas convaincu de cette réponse secoua son jeune élève jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne une réponse convenable.

-Oui ! ça va, ça va ! s'exclama alors celui-ci, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits et ayant marre de se faire secoué comme un prunier.

-Et ben c'est mieux !

Masuda le regarda droit dans les yeux et sous la pression accumulée, sans s'en rendre compte, il lui rendit la gifle que son ex lui avait donnée, Yamashita le regarda longuement, incrédule.

-Pardon ! s'exclama alors Masuda posant ces deux mains devant sa bouche. Mince, je voulais pas !

-C'est en quel honneur ?

-Mais… Mais…

-Oui ?

-Je… vous… tu… Mais bordel ! Tu as dit qu'on était ensemble, tu m'as embrassé et je me suis ramassé une baffe !

-Moi aussi, lui signala Tomohisa, moqueur.

-Oui mais non ! Je voulais pas, c'est parti tout seul ! Et puis c'est ta faute ! Tu m'as embrassé !

-Et alors ?

-Je suis un homme !

-Toi aussi tu es homophobe ? lui demanda sèchement Tomohisa.

-Absolument pas ! Mon meilleur ami est gay ! s'indigna Masuda.

-Tegoshi est gay ? demanda Yamashita, plus que surpris.

-Mais moi je suis pas de ce bord ! l'ignora Takahisa. Et puis, tu m'as appelé Massu ! Massu tu te rends compte ! Y'a que Tego qui m'appelle comme ça ! Et puis…

-STOP ! le coupa Yamashita. Tu m'énerves, la ferme, vas en cours !

Masuda le regarda avec des yeux ronds, il baissa le regard et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, comme s'il ne réalisait que maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Tu m'as embrassé, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu vas t'en remettre ? le charria l'autre.

Masuda ne répondit pas, il se tourna et se dirigea vers l'école sous le regard surpris de Tomohisa.

-Rendez-vous après la pause de midi dans la salle de danse 6, lui cria tout de même son professeur, il avait une danse à mettre au point après tout.

Masuda entra dans sa classe et s'assis à côté de Tegoshi telle un automate, le regard vide, ce qui inquiéta directement son meilleur amis.

-Ça va ? lui demanda donc celui-ci.

-Oui, répondit évasivement Massuda.

-Mais encore ?

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste eu un choc.

-Un choc ?

-SILENCE ! s'exclama le professeur de chant. Gardez vos voix pour tout à l'heure !

Tegoshi fit la moue, il détestait que son ami lui cache des choses, mais son sourire réapparut bien vite en voyant le mot que Masuda lui tandis :

"J'te raconterai"

Le cours se fit donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur… sauf pour Masuda qui se posait tout un tas de questions en rapport avec son tyran de professeur. Pourquoi lui ? Il y avait plein de jolies filles à portée de main qui lui tomberaient dans les bras juste pour un sourire ! Alors pourquoi lui ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Pire ! Pourquoi un agréable frisson avait traversé son être à ce geste ?

A la pause Tegoshi du s'éclipser, devant répété plus tôt vu que sa partenaire avait prévu quelques petits trucs, il s'excusa donc auprès de son ami et lui fit promettre de le rejoindre après son entrainement et de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Masuda prit donc la direction du réfectoire seul. Il mangea le plus lentement possible, pas encore tout à fait près à revoir Yamashita-sensei. Malheureusement il eut un moment où il avait fini son bento et n'ayant plus rien d'autre à faire il du se résigner à rejoindre son "partenaire" de danse…

C'est donc le pas lourd qu'il se rapprochait du lieu de rendez-vous et à son plus grand damne, Yamashita était déjà là, de dos, occupé à s'étirer devant le miroir.

Malgré tout, les yeux de Masuda ne purent s'empêché de relooké le bel éphèbe qui se trouvait fasse à lui, passant sur toutes les courbes de son corps.

Yamashita haussa un sourcil, il voyait très bien les yeux de son élève caresser son corps, ce qui l'étonnait un peu car à ce moment aucune haine ou colère n'était présente, il se racla tout de même la gorge, afin de faire comprendre qu'il l'avait vu.

Masuda sursauta et se confondit en excuses.

-C'est rien ! lui répondit Yamashita. Comme tu es là plus tôt on va pouvoir bien s'étirer. Je te laisse faire ! déclara-t-il ensuite en s'asseyant sur un banc présent contre le mur du fond de la pièce.

Il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et se délecta du breuvage qui coulait dans sa gorge tout en gardant un œil sur son élève.

Masuda reprit vite ses esprits, il se mit vite en condition, enlevant son gilet informe et restant en T-shirt et training. Il commença alors de simples étirements. Malheureusement ce type d'étirement ne plu pas au professeur qui se releva.

-On va faire les étirements ensemble, car si tu te contentes des mouvements de base on ira pas bien loin !

Le tout dit d'une manière tellement hautaine quelle fit froncer les sourcils de Masuda. Il regarda donc son professeur s'approcher de lui, le faisant légèrement rougir.

Yamashita n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout content des mouvements dont se contentait son élève, c'était bon pour travailler un petit peu et pas trop fort, alors que là il avait prévu un vrai programme de champion !

Il se rapprocha encore de Masuda mais celui-ci eut un sursaut et se mit face à son professeur.

-Oïe ! Vous croyez faire quoi là ? demanda Takahisa, paniqué.

-Peut-être t'aider dans les étirements ? se moqua alors le professeur, que ce gamin était puéril !

-Pas d'aussi près ! paniqua encore plus le jeune garçon.

-Masuda !

A l'éclat de voix de Yamashita, Masuda se figea, se rendant compte de sa propre bêtise. Oui, pour des étirements plus poussés il fallait que son "partenaire" soit assez proche de lui… Mais les évènement de la tout à l'heure tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, le mettant mal à l'aise.

-Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ! Juste t'aider à t'étirer, avec le programme que j'ai prévu, de simples étirements basiques ne seront pas suffisants !

-Mais… commença Masuda.

-Mais quoi ?

-Je…

-Mais merde Masuda, je me suis juste servi de toi pour faire fuir cette fille, je ne compte pas faire de toi mon casse-croute ! Sauf si tu continues à m'emmerder avec ça ! Là, je jure, je te viole !

Masuda piqua un fard monumental, bien entendu il ne croyait absolument pas en la dernière réplique de son professeur, et quand bien même amorcerait-il un mouvement suspect, il savait très bien se défendre. Il savait que son prof avait fait ça dans l'unique but de faire fuir son ex, mais ses réactions à lui l'inquiétaient plus que les gestes de sont professeur ! Car après avoir tourné le problème mille et une fois dans sa tête il avait bien du reconnaitre qu'il avait apprécié ce baiser, il l'avait fait vibrer du plus profond de son être… Mais il n'aimait pas les hommes ! Du moins c'était ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre…

-Alors ?

-D'ac… d'accord, accepta Masuda, contrit.

-Bien !

Yamashita poussa un soupir irrité, mince quoi, ce n'était qu'un simple baiser ! Masuda allait lui en faire un caca nerveux ? Surtout qu'il lui avait dit ne pas être homophobe !

Il se rapprocha donc de son élève, élève qui se mit dos à lui, et le prit par les hanches, commençant les étirements. Yamashita agrippa la jambe de Masuda et la leva le plus haut possible tout en se penchant en arrière, faisant se cambrer son élève.

C'est dans cette position que Tegoshi entra en trombe dans la pièce faisant sursauter Masuda qui ne put revenir à une position décente car son professeur le maintenait d'une poigne de fer.

-Massu ! Faut que je te parle !

-Sauf qu'au cas où tu ne le remarquerais pas Tegoshi, lui répondit Yamashita se redressant lentement et se penchant vers l'avant en tenant toujours Takahisa, il s'entraîne !

-Oui mais il est pas encore l'heure de la fin de la pause, dooooooonc j'ai le droit de lui parler ! s'énerva le garçon.

-Malheureusement Tegoshi, je ne le lâcherai pas ! continua Tomohisa.

-Soit, vous subirez ! lança Tegoshi, faisant froncer les sourcils de Yamashita et ouvrir de grands yeux à Masuda. Pour que son ami réponde comme ça à un professeur il devait y avoir un gros problème !

Faisant fit de la position dans laquelle il était et laissant son professeur manipuler son corps à sa guise il répondit :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ce connard m'a plaqué par sms ! hurla de rage Tegoshi. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Ce petit pédé refoulé me plaque juste parce que j'ai lancé l'idée de rencontrer sa sœur !

Yamashita esquissa un léger sourire, apparemment oui, Tegoshi était gay…

-Merde, lâcha Masuda, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Oui merde ! s'énerva toujours plus Yuya. Déjà c'est lui qui me courait après, soit disant il croyait que j'étais une fille, et là il me quitte !

-Bah, c'est pas une grande peeeeeeeeerte.

Le dernier mot avait presque été gémi, en effet, Yamashita avait complètement étiré Masuda par l'arrière, le faisant se cambrer sur lui. Masuda ne s'y attendant pas, enfin si mais pas aussi brusquement et rapidement, n'avait pu empêcher ce son de sortir de ses lèvres. Il vit très bien le regard interrogateur de son ami et moqueur de son professeur se poser sur lui.

-Euuh, commença Tegoshi, tout un coup calmer. Vous faites quoi en fait ?

-Je l'étire bien comme il faut ! lui répondit Yamashita.

-Comme ça ?

-Comme tu peux le voir.

-Oh…

Yamashita se redressa lentement, faisant se relever son élève qui était d'une certaine manière affalé sur lui.

Une fois de nouveau droit tous les deux, Tomohisa lâcha Masuda et se dirigea vers sa bouteille d'eau, ne remarquant pas le visage plus que cramoisi de son élève.

Yuya s'approcha discrètement de son meilleur ami et lui glissa un "ça va ?" inquiet à l'oreille.

-Pas de problème, répondit très vite Masuda.

-Maintenant par contre il est l'heure de l'entrainement donc si tu sais débarrasser le plancher… commença le prof.

-Encore cinq minute pitié, j'ai pas fini !

Yamashita fronça les sourcils et posa son regard sur Masuda.

-Cinq minutes, pas plus !

Tegoshi lui fit un grand sourit tout en répondant un " merci" tonitruant.

-Soit ! Je dois me trouver un nouveau copain, qu'est ce qui va pas toi ?

-R…rien…

-Pas très crédible tout ça, tu t'en rends compte ?

-Je…

-Tu m'en parle tantôt devant des gyozas ? C'est moi qui invite !

Masuda retrouva directement un magnifique sourire e lui répondit un "oui" sonore. Tegoshi lui fit signe et s'en alla de la pièce. Masuda retourna dans ses penser… Comment allait-il dire à son ami qu'il avait été embrassé par son professeur, qu'il avait aimé et pire de tout, évènement qui venait juste de se produire, que la virilité imposante de son professeur, qu'il avait très bien sentit à cause du dernier étirement, l'avait fait gémir d'envie ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains quand la voix de Yamashita le ramena à l'ordre.

-On y va ?

-Okey…soupira-t-il.

S'en suivit une séance intense de danse, le faisant oublier tout ses tracas, se prof était un génie ! Un tyran certes, mais tout les mouvements qu'il lui présentait était juste génialissime, mais il fallait les mettre en pratique, certes Yamashita était une vedette mais Takahisa lui était toujours en apprentissage.

C'est donc après de deux heures que Masuda s'écroula mort de fatigue sur le sol, il avait réussi à maitriser un quart des mouvements décidé.

Yamashita posait sur lui un regard doux et fier. Ce gamin avait fait en deux heures ce qu'en plusieurs jours des professionnels arrivaient à accomplir !

-Je suis mort ! se plaignit Masuda.

- Lève-toi, je te ramène.

Masuda se redressa et posa un regard surprit sur son professeur, le changement de ton l'avait dérouté, durant toute la séance il avait été sur son dos, sec et froid et la il lui parlait avec douceur. Il était lunatique ou quoi ? Il allait acquiescer quand il se souvint d'un truc.

-C'est vraiment gentil de votre part sensei, mais je vais manger avec Yuya…

-Ah oui c'est vrai, tant pis, moi qui voulait être gentil, soupira Yamashita d'un air faussement contrit.

Masuda éclata de rire, il se releva et fit un magnifique sourire à son professeur avant de s'exclamer :

-A demain alors, merci.

Il sortit en courant de la classe sans voir le sourire tendre et entendre les paroles de son sensei.

-Le plaisir était pour moi.

Il rejoignit vite fait Tegoshi. En chemin vers le stand de gyozas ils parlèrent des nouvelles sorties CD. Une fois installés et les gyozas commandés Tegoshi attaqua le sujet qui l'intriguait.

-Alors, tu m'explique maintenant ?

-D'abord toi et ton ex.

-Okey… souffla Tegoshi. Bon, tu sais qu'il ne voulait pas s'afficher ?

-Oui, tu me l'avais dit, tu m'avais aussi dit que ça te gonflait et pas qu'un peu.

-Ça je ne te le fais pas dire ! Enfin soit, je respectait son choix, il était homo refoulé, j'allais pas le changer !

-Logique.

-Donc j'ai continué comme d'hab', on faisait les bons copains, mais ça m'énervait ! Je voulais lui tenir la main et l'embrasser moi ! Et quand j'ai osez lui prendre la main il c'est retiré en vitesse et m'a regardé comme si j'étais le diable en personne ! Et tu sais ce qu'il a osez me dire ?

-Non, lui répondit Masuda, plus absorbé par ses délicieux gyozas que par son ami.

Pas qu'il ne s'y intéressait mais il n'avait jamais aimé l'ex de son ami, car en plus d'avoir un sale caractère il était obscène avec son meilleur ami, toujours à le rabaisser et à l'insulter, certes indirectement, d'homosexuelle alors que lui-même l'était ! Alors le fait que se soit fini n'était pas plus mal.

-"Mais tu es fou je veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un pédé, ta vue tout les gens qu'il y a ? Ils vont nous insulter !" Connard !

-Ben c'est pas plus mal comme ça, ne ?

-Je l'aimais moi !

-Vraiment ?

-Non… répondit Tegoshi d'une petite voix gêné. Je voulais juste passer le cap…

Masuda éclata de rire.

-Tu es incroyable, patience, tout vient à point qui sais attendre ! lui sortit-il toujours en rigolant.

-En parlant d'attendre, enchaina Tegoshi, t'attends quoi pour me dire ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Masuda devint cramoisi, c'est d'une voix bafouillant, hésitante et gênée qu'il répondit à son ami :

-Ce matin, il y avait Yamashita qui se disputait avec sa copine…

-La blonde ? le coupa Tegoshi.

-Oui, sauf qu'elle est plus blonde, pouffa Masuda. Enfin soit, il se disputait, apparemment Yamashita voulais la quitter et elle était pas très d'accord… Enfin soit, malheureusement je passais par la et il m'a aperçut…

Il ne fini pas sa phrase et s'enfui la tête entre les mains.

-Et donc ?

-Ben, il m'a dit d'approcher, je voulais pas mais mes jambe on bougé toutes seules, donc je me suis approché et il m'a entouré d'un bras… Il… il…

-Il ?

-Il lui a dit qu'on était ensemble ! s'exclama alors Masuda.

-Oh…

-Et c'est pas tout, continua-t-il en se mettant face à son ami. Comme elle ne l'a pas cru il m'a embrassé ! Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ?

-Euh… non ?

-J'ai aimé ! s'outra Takahisa.

-Mais c'est formidable ! s'emporta Yuya. On est du même bord maintenant !

Mais Tegoshi perdit vite son enthousiasme en voyant la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami.

-Ou peux être pas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

-Mais c'est pas tout… murmura son meilleur ami.

-Oui ?

-Lors des étirements…

-Ben il s'est rien passé de particulier, y a juste qu'a un moment tu as… oh !

-Oui… oh … répétât son ami dépité.

-C'était pas un cri de surprise…

-SI ! s'exclama Masuda horrifié vis-à-vis de se que son ami pourrai penser. Enfin d'une certaine manière, ajoutât-il.

-Tu peux être plus claire ?

-Je… J'ai… J'ai sentit sa… son… enfin tu voix quoi !

-Euh pas vraiment… lui répondit Tegoshi, complètement perdu.

-Son sexe, chuchota très bas Masuda, dans mon dos ! continua-t-il plus fort. Et j'ai eu comme un courant électrique dans tout le corps !

-Mince… Tu le désire…

-Non… supplia Takahisa.

Tegoshi le regarda désolé, puis eu un éclair de lucidité.

-Eeeeeh ! T'as quoi contre les gays ?

-Absolument rien ! Mais je ne le suis pas ! Je… j'ai…

Tegoshi s'inquiéta de la mine de plus en plus pâle de son ami.

-Oh non…

-Quoi ? demanda Tegoshi.

Masuda fixa sur son ami un regard confus.

-Tego…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que j'ai déjà craqué pour une fille.

Il eût un blanc qui dura quelque seconde avant que Tegoshi explose de dire.

-Tu… haha… Mon dieu… hahaha… oh c'est trop bon… HAHAHA !

-Mais… sérieusement ?

-Non, jamais !

Tegoshi essuyait les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux.

-C'est pas drôle…

-Si !

Masuda fit la moue, puis il recommanda un set de gyozas.

-Maaah, râle pas, c'est pas la fin du monde, si ça se trouve c'est juste sur le prof que tu flash.

Masuda tourna un regard terrifié vers son ami et répondit d'une voix désespérée :

-C'est encore pire !

-Ben pourquoi ? Il t'a embrassé il doit pas être dégouté par les hommes…

-Mais, mais, mais…

-Quoi ? s'impatienta Tegoshi.

-C'est mon prof !

-Et ?

-C'est un tyran ! Je ne peux pas avoir flashé sur lui !

-Apparemment… Si !

-Huuuuu.

-Mange, ça te fera du bien, et puis c'est surement qu'une passade, ne ? le rassura Tegoshi.

-J'espère… soupira Masuda.

Tegoshi fit alors part d'une de ses trouvailles à son ami. Il avait trouvé un chanteur, le fils du directeur en fait, qui avait une voix à damner un saint, rauque, grave, sensuelle, un vrai régal ! Malheureusement pas moyen d'avoir le nom du garçon… Même en soudoyant le directeur ! Ce dernier disant qu'il n'aurait jamais du tomber sur cette chanson, que son fils le tuerait. Tegoshi avait eu gain de cause : si il arrêtait d'en parler le directeur lui refilait la version mp3 de la chanson. Il n'avait donc que sa voix, car sans nom pas moyen de trouver une photo du chanteur !

Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez eux.

Masuda prit une rapide douche pis alla se coucher. Demain aussi il avait une répétition avec Yamashita… Pourvu que son béguin passe vite !

Le lendemain fût la journée la plus longue de sa vie ! Enfin, surtout l'après midi danse…

Yamashita avait été encore plus tyrannique que la veille, enchainant remarque, sarcasme et insulte sur ce pauvre Masuda qui n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer! En entrant dans la classe ce dernier avait été troublé… Ce stupide professeur était torse nu ! Comme diable voulait-il qu'il se concentre dans de telle circonstance ? Surtout qu'il n'était pas moche le prof, il était même plutôt canon ! Avec ses muscles fin et nerveux mit en valeur. Il avait un corps d'apollon ! Donc s'était normal que Masuda ne pouvait pas aligner deux pas l'un à la suite de l'autre sans trébucher, non ?

Mais le pire se fût quand son professeur osa sortir :

-C'était médiocre, j'espère que tu n'as rien prévu se week-end car tu va le passer avec moi !

-Quoiiiiiiiiii ? sortit Masuda, incrédule.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu Masuda, lui répondit Tomohisa sur un ton dure, tu vas passez le week-end avec moi, et pour être sûr que tu ne t'enfuiras pas, tu viendras dormir chez moi !

-Chez vous ?

Masuda avait les yeux écarquillé, c'était un blague, ne ? Chez lui ? Non…

-Ne fait pas cette tête, ce n'est pas discutable !

-Pitié, gémit Masuda, je ferais des efforts ! Tout mais pas ça !

Yamashita le fusilla du regard, dire qu'il était en colère était un euphémisme… Il fulminait littéralement de rage ! Ce gamin qui avait fait un carton hier était une vraie loque aujourd'hui !

Mais ce n'était pas exactement la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé que Masuda viendrais chez lui se week-end. Il voulait vérifié quelque chose. Déjà hier, juste avant les étirements, il avait remarqué le regard troublé de son élève sur lui, il avait mit ça sur le compte de son action un peu plus tôt dans la mâtiné mais ils avaient ensuite mit les choses au claire ! Surtout qu'après ça Masuda avait fait un travail exemplaire, comme si il avait mit toutes ses pensés dans un coin reculé de sa tête pour se concentré essentiellement sur la danse.

Mais aujourd'hui il avait directement aperçus la rougeur légère qui c'était emparé des joue de son élève quand il l'avait vu, ainsi que son regard de plus en plus troublé caressé son corps, se figeant ensuite sur son torse découvert. Il avait été surprit mais n'avait rien dit, pensant que c'était une illusion de son esprit.

Ensuite la séance de danse commença, les étirements d'abord. Dès qu'il avait posé ses mains sur son élève il l'avait sentit frissonné et se crisper. Ils avaient malgré tout réussi à faire les étirements, mais il ne s'empêcha de faire remarqué sarcastiquement que son élève était aussi raide qu'un balai. Ensuite ils avaient commencé à apprendre d'autre pas… Ce fût une séance catastrophique, dès qu'il s'approchait trop près, Masuda sursautait, se raidissait, glissait ou tremblait. Il n'arrivait à rien faire correctement ! Il avait essayé de calé Masuda contre lui afin qu'il puisse mieux enregistrer les pas et se fût là qu'il tillât… Takahisa c'était dégagé en vitesse, avait rougis comme une pucelle et avait bégayé des excuse comme quoi il allait s'en sortir sans que son sensei n'ai besoin de se collé à lui.

Donc à la fin de cette séance fructueuse en question il eût une idée. Comment vérifié quelque chose aussi bien qu'en obligeant une cohabitation ? D'où sa merveilleuse idée de kidnappé Masuda tout le week-end.

-Habille-toi ! ordonne le professeur. On va chercher des vêtements de rechange.

Masuda poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et entreprit de s'habiller. Une fois prêt il suivit Yamashita jusque dans sa voiture. C'est d'un pied lourd qu'il entra chez lui, embarquant ses effets personnels qu'il aurait besoin pour les deux jours à venir. Il envoya aussi un texto à son meilleur ami :

" N'essaye pas de me joindre ce w-e, j'suis au purgatoire (entrainement avec le prof -.-'') "

Tegoshi lui répondit un bref :

" Okey, bon courage -) "

Lui aussi devait étudier sa chorégraphie avec la fainéante qui lui servait de partenaire, après on lui demandait pourquoi il était gay ?

Masuda rentra donc avec Yamashita dans le domicile de se dernier… C'est la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités qu'il suivit son partenaire jusqu'à l'entré la maison.

La maison de son professeur était géante ! Et l'intérieure aussi ! Yamashita lui fit une rapide visite, dans le rez-de-chaussée il y avait la cuisine, le salon, la salle à mangé et une porte qui menait vers le jardin ou une énorme piscine avait prit place. Au premier les chambres, la salle de bain et la toilette. Le deuxième avait été entièrement aménagé, c'était une salle de danse ! Des miroirs couvraient la moitié des murs de la pièce, un magnifique parquet recouvrai le sol, il y avait même des barres pour se soutenir lors des étirements, une vrai salle de dance.

-C'est… géant ! s'exclama Masuda.

-C'est ici qu'on va s'entrainer, lui répondit Yamashita en redescendant les escaliers pour posé ses affaire dans ça chambre.

-Sans blague, marmonna Takahisa, espérant ne pas être entendu de son professeur, je pensais qu'on s'entrainerait au toilette moi, pas de bol !

-Je t'ai entendu ! s'écria celui-ci.

-Oups…

Masuda rejoignit alors Yamashita, il le retrouva dans un des chambres du premier.

-C'est ta chambre pour le week-end, tu mange quoi en général ?

-Gyozas, répondit sans réfléchir Takahisa en observant sa nouvelle chambre.

Elle était grande, elle faisait au moins le tiers de son appartement entié !

-Que des gyozas ?

-Euh, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire, reprit Masuda, ne voulant pas faire son capricieux.

-Et le matin ?

-N'importe quoi aussi.

-Un steak ça te dit.

-Pardon ? s'exclama l'élève surprit et dégouté, un steak au matin ? Plutôt faire grève de la faim !

-Je plaisante, bon si tout te va, on n'ira pas faire de course demain, on pourra passez plus de temps à s'entrainer.

-Oui, soupira Masuda, déjà prêt à vivre l'enfer.

Et pour un enfé ce fût un enfer, la première soirée se passa bien, enfin à partir du moment où on ne comptait pas le silence comme quelque chose de mal. Ils mangèrent des ramens instantané que Tomohisa prépara en vitesse, en silence. Après ils s'installèrent devant une émission musical. Enfin ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre afin d'allé de coucher, toujours en silence.

On dit que la nuit porte conseil… ça dépend pour qui. Pour Yamashita elle fût très fructueuse, pour Masuda… elle fût juste reposante.

Yamashita avait trouvé quelque petit truc pour prouver si ce qu'il croyait était vrai : Masuda craquait-il sur lui ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si ce qu'il pensait s'avérait exacte mais au moins il serait fixer.

Donc au petit matin, Tomohisa se leva assez tôt et fit assez de bruit en préparant le petit déjeuné pour réveillé Takahisa. Une fois Masuda levé et installé dans la cuisine, Yamashita sortit du four des croissant et des couques au chocolat, il sortit ensuite de quoi préparé un cacao ou un café et déposa le tout devant son élève. Elève qui lui répondit un vague "Merci" encore endormi, il se dirigea alors vers l'étage du dessus afin de prendre sa douche.

Un fois celle-ci fini il redescendit encore mouille avec juste une serviette autour de ses hanches.

Masuda, qui était occupé à mangé un croissant, leva la tête vers son hôte et lâcha net la viennoiserie, bouche béante et yeux grands ouvert. Yamashita c'était dirigé vers le frigo, avait attrapé une bouteille de lait et buvait au goulot…

Takahisa retint de justesse un gémissement d'envie, bon dieu que son prof était érotique en cette instant, avec ses cheveux trempé, une serviette autour du cou, quelque goutte d'eau qui glissait sur son torse descendant jusqu'à la limite de la deuxième serviette, d'où laissait apparaitre un légère bosse.

Yamashita le regardait du coin de l'œil, sans se faire remarquer. Il avait fait son petit effet, mais peut-être juste que Masuda enviait son corps ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi, maintenant qu'il avait eût un semblant de réponse il avait envie de s'avancé un peu plus dans se jeu. Pas qu'il était intéressé par les hommes, enfin il ne savait pas, toute ses amante avait été des femmes. Et il fallait avouer que Masuda était vraiment attirant dans son genre.

Il se tourna alors vers son élève et sortit d'une voix sournoise :

-Tu n'as plus faim ?

-Si, si ! répliqua Masuda, reprenant ses esprits.

Ils continuèrent de mangé quand Takahisa pensa à un truc.

-Dis…

-Quoi ?

-On va pas s'entrainé tout le week-end quand même ?

-Si, répondit simplement Yamashita comme si c'était une évidence.

-Tout, tout, tout le week-end ? demanda l'élève de plus en plus désespérer.

-Touuuuuuuuuuuuuut le week-end !

-Haaaan, se plaignit Masuda en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras croisé sur la table. Malheur je vais mourir…

-Quand veux-tu qu'on s'exerce aussi ? La semaine prochaine je n'ai qu'une heure le mardi et deux heure le jeudi pour qu'on puisse répéter, ensuite le vendredi c'est l'examen ! l'informa Yamashita. Donc, je me répète, quand veux-tu qu'on s'entraine ?

-C'est vrai, pardon, lui répondit Masuda, penaud.

-Bien, on va commencer alors ?

Ce fût le début de l'enfer… Yamashita ne se privait pas du tout de touché et effleuré son partenaire, il prenait même un certain plaisir à le voir frissonné et se figer. Masuda, lui, essayais tant bien que mal de se concentré mais pas facile quand son professeur était plus que tactile, il parvint néanmoins à métrisé quelque peu la chorégraphie.

Yamashita, malgré son jeu, ne pût s'empêché d'être fié de son élève, même si il le troublait il arrivait à mieux enchainé les pas que la veille.

Ils prirent ensuite une pause pour manger, Tomohisa prépara en vitesse des onigris que Masuda déclara être les meilleurs qu'il n'avait jamais mangés !

Ensuite ils reprirent l'entrainement, laissant son petit jeu de côté, Yamashita se concentra sur les performances de son élève. Vers la fin de la journée il avait emmagasiné un tiers de la chorégraphie.

Pendant que Masuda prenait sa douche, Yamashita commanda des gyozas afin de félicité son élève. Une fois que Masuda revint dans la cuisine, se fût au tour de Tomohisa d'être troubler, en effet Masuda n'avait qu'un bas de training pour seul vêtement, ainsi qu'une serviette qui pendait mollement, mais le coup de grâce arriva quand en voyant les gyozas il sauta au cou de son sensei et lui envoya un tonitruant "merci".

Masuda se repris vite, voyant la position dans laquelle il était il se dégagea en vitesse, quelle idée d'être aussi impulsif aussi !

-Pardon, bafouilla Takahisa.

-Pas de problème, lui répondit son professeur. Je me doutais que tu aimais ça mais pas à ce point.

-Si ! s'exclama Masuda. C'est vraiment mon plat préféré, je pourrai en mangé tout les jours !

-Tu va grossir, indique Yamashita en posant un long regard sur le torse plat de son élève.

Masuda piqua un fard, bafouilla un "je reviens" et s'enfuit dans sa chambre afin de mettre un haut, il redescendit ensuite pour commencé à diné.

Cette fois si ce ne fut pas dans le silence, ils parlèrent chacun de leur hobby, trouvais beaucoup de concordance entre leur passion. Ils avaient beaucoup de point commun, pendant la discutions le jeu de Tomohisa et le trouble de Takahisa avaient disparu complètement !

La conversation allait de bon train, même quand leur point de vue divergèrent, justement quand leur avis était différent ils se lançaient dans un discours enflammé pour expliqué leur point de vue.

Il n'y eût aucun haussement de voix, parfois quelques petites piques envoyé par Yamashita, c'était dans son caractère, il aimait taquiner mais elles furent vite relevées par Masuda qui répliquait aussi avec une pointe de plaisanterie.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant trois bonnes heures avant que Yamashita décide qu'il était tant d'allé se coucher.

Une fois installé dans sa chambre Yamashita pensa à la journée qu'il avait passé avec Masuda. Pour la première fois depuis que ses deux meilleur amis l'avait "abandonné" l'un pour voyagé, l'autre pour l'homme de sa vie, il avait vraiment passé un excellent moment !

Masuda était toujours joyeux, optimiste, amusant, intéressant, drôle, agréable et pour couronné le tout vraiment mignon et attendrissant. Mais c'était différent d'avec ses deux meilleurs amis…

-Je le veux ! déclara tout haut Yamashita dans le silence de sa chambre.

C'était ça, il le voulait, déjà au premier regard il s'était senti légèrement troublé, et quoi de mieux pour caché se sentiment que de joué l'enfoiré ? C'est avec une nouvelle détermination que Yamashita s'endormit avec un légé sourire.

Masuda lui s'endormit comme une masse le sourire aux lèvres, crevé de sa journée mais heureux de sa découverte : son prof n'était peut-être pas aussi connard fini qu'il le pensait, et faire la conversation avec lui était un pur régal. Maintenant il fallait absolument qu'il se débarrasse de son attirance pour lui, car Yamashita pourrait faire un très bon ami !

Le lendemain se passa comme la veille, avec le même jeu de séduction de Yamashita, le même trouble de Masuda pendant la séance de danse, malgré tout, cette fois si la chorégraphie avait été apprise en entière, il fallait juste adapter ou perfectionner, ils verraient mardi, encore quelques mouvements que Masuda n'arrivait pas totalement à faire.

Il y eût aussi une autre discussion plus qu'animé sur les chanteurs tendance du moment pendant le soupé, ensuite Masuda du faire son sac pour retourné chez lui, ne voulant pas abusé de l'hospitalité de son professeur.

-Tu sais tu peux encore rester, lui proposa Yamashita.

-Non, non, c'est gentil, lui répondit Takahisa.

-Très bien, soupira le professeur, laisse moi au moins de raccompagné.

-D'ac…d'accord, bafouilla l'élève.

Yamashita attrapa sa veste, ses clef et se mit en route vers sa voiture accompagné de Masuda, le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence, Masuda embarrassé d'être dans un espace clos avec l'objet de son trouble.

Il avait remarqué que plus il passait de temps avec lui plus son trouble grandissait… déjà que juste le sentir près de lui le faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, en plus maintenant, en discutant avec lui, il avait découvert que Yamashita était loin, très loin même d'être désagréable. Il était attirant, désirable, intéressant… Il se secoua la tête ce n'était absolument pas une bonne idée de pensé comme ça si il voulait se débarrassé de son trouble.

A la fin du trajet Masuda était toujours plongé dans ses pensé, Yamashita en profita pour l'observé de tout son soul. Au bout de quelques minutes Masuda se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé, il rougit, se tourna vers son professeur et se figea. Celui-ci le regardait comme si il allait le mangé.

-Euu… Enfin… bégaya Masuda. Je… je vais y allé, termina-t-il mais il n'engagea aucun geste afin de sortir de la voiture trop prit par le regard plus qu'envoutant de son vis-à-vis.

Yamashita se retenait avec force de sauté sur son élève, il voyait bien que Masuda était troublé, mais vu le doute qui se lisait dans ses yeux il en conclu aussi tôt que Masuda ne savait absolument pas se qui lui arrivait. C'est donc en soupirant qu'il déclara :

-Oui, on se rejoint mardi, comme vendredi se sera de ta pause jusqu'à la fin des cours !

-Okey…

Et Masuda sortit de la voiture, disant un timide "au revoir" qui lui fût rendu avec un magnifique sourire qui lui fit rater plusieurs battement de cœur. Il se dépêcha de rentré chez lui pour enfin se mettre au lit quand il reçu un sms de son meilleur ami:

" Alors se week-end chez le tyran ?"

"Je crois que j'ai un gros problème -'' Je te raconterai demain matin, on se rejoint à la boulangerie vers 7h ?"

"Okey, no sushi"

Il sourit à la réponse de son ami, il mit son gsm à brancher, se mit tenue de nuit et sauta dans son lit, ile ne mit pas très longtemps à s'endormir malgré toute ses question.

Le lendemain il se prépara en vitesse afin de ne pas être en retard à son rendez vous avec Tegoshi. Une fois à la boulangerie il le vit à une table qui l'attendait.

Tegoshi en voyant son ami lui fit un grand sourire.

-Alors, demanda Tegoshi.

-D'abord mangé, répondit Masuda en s'installant à côté de lui.

Ils commencèrent à mangé en silence jusqu'a ce que Masuda commence les confidences…

-J'ai un souci…

-Va-y, je t'écoute.

-Je… je pense que je suis attiré par Yamashita…

-Tu pense ? insista Tegoshi.

-Euuuh…

Tegoshi éclata de rire.

-Et qu'est ce que tu va faire ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ben rien ! s'exclama Masuda. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Je sais pas moi, le lui dire et lui roulé une pelle ? répondit ironiquement son ami.

-Mais tu es fou ? s'insurgea-t-il. On est deux hommes !

-Quitte à me répété, mais… t'as quoi contre les gay ?

-Rien, rien, pardon, s'excusa Masuda.

-Mouaiiirf…

-Vraiment, c'est juste que c'est… étrange pour moi…

Masuda baissa la tête, honteux, c'est vrai qu'il devait être blaisant vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami.

-C'est bon, répliqua Tegoshi avec un sourire. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je suis aussi passé par là et ça fous vraiment les pétoches.

-Ça je te le fat pas dire ! s'exclama Masuda.

-Mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

-Rien du tout, oublié !

-Non ! s'indigna Yuya.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Takahisa. Je ne lui plais même pas !

- Ça tu n'en sais absolument rien !

-Il m'a détesté au premier regard !

-Mais tu ne sais pas si c'est toujours le cas !

Le ton avait vite monté, Masuda conclu donc une trêve jusqu'au moins après son examen que Tegoshi accepta bon gé mal gré. Ils finirent de mangé à leur aise tout en discutant de tout n'importe que, mais Tegoshi remarqua vite que chaque discutions déviait à chaque fois sur leur professeur... Mais ne releva pas.

Ils allèrent ensuite en cours, passant leur journée comme d'habitide.

Le lendemain Masuda se dépêcha à allé à l'école, il s'état encore levé en retard. C'est en courant qu'il fonça sur Yamashita, les faisant tout deux tombé au sol, Takahisa à califourchon sur son professeur.

-Itaï… se plaignit Masuda, n'ayant pas encore capté la position dans la quelle il était et surtout sur qui il était, il bafouilla tout de même un petit "désolé" avant d'entreprendre de se lever. Mais le "pas de problème" qui sortit de la bouche de la victime le figea, il releva timidement les yeux et plongea dans ceux, moqueurs, de Yamashita.

-Je te cherchais, mais je ne pensai pas que je tomberais aussi vite sur toi… enfin c'est plutôt le contraire, non ? demanda Yamashita moqueur, se relevant jusqu'à la position assis, Masuda toujours sur ses jenoux.

-Pardon ! s'exclama Masuda en se relevant en vitesse. Tomohisa épousseta son pantalon et refixa son regard dans celui confus de son élève et repris :

-Je suis désolé, aujourd'hui on ne pourra pas s'entraîné ensemble, jeudi on se rattrapera !

-Heeeeeeeeee ? Pourquoi ? demanda Masuda surprit.

-Excusions, je pars jusqu'à demain soir, expliqua le professeur.

-Mais et mon examen ?

-Jeudi on s'entrainera plus.

-Heeeeee ? Mais tu veux ma mort en fait ?

-Mais non t'inquiète ça va aller, bon je suis pressé.

Sans plus y réfléchir il donna un baisé sur le front de son élève et s'en fût en quatrième vitesse. Masuda lui resta figé pendant au moins cinq minute avant de reprendre ces esprits et se dirigé vers son cours.

La journée, et celle du lendemain, passa extrêmement lentement, bien qu'il s'entrainait seul il y avait certain mouvement qu'il ne métrisait toujours pas totalement.

Le jeudi il attendit son heure de répétition en compagnie de Yamashita avec impatience, d'ailleurs dès qu'il le vit au tournant d'un couloir il fonça littéralement sur lui.

-Senseiiiiii !

-Quoi ? sursauta Yamashita.

-Mon entrainement ! supplia Masuda.

Au vue du regard désespéré de son élève Yamashita esquissa un sourire sarcastique :

-Trop nul pour se débrouillé seul ?

-T'as tout comprit ! On y va ? insista Masuda.

Il était vraiment angoisser, cette examen pourra lui permettre d'avoir son diplôme et de devenir enseignant de danse, il voulait vraiment l'obtenir !

Yamashita accéda à la demande de son lève, ne songeant même pas qu'il avait peut-être des cours à cette heure-ci.

S'en suivit quatre heures intensives de danse, ça y était, Masuda métrisait complètement la chorégraphie, il sauta dans les bras de son professeur prononçant en une litanie sans fin des petit "merci".

Malgré toute la retenu dont faisait preuve le professeur il n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte autour de la taille de son élève, la radant beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'une simple accolade amical.

Ce geste fit frissonner Masuda et se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle il les avait engagés, il essaya de se dégager mais Yamashita resserra sa prise sur sa taille.

-Yamashita-sensei ? bafouilla interrogativement Masuda.

-Juste une minute.

-O…Okey…

Au bout de plusieurs minute ou Masuda réussi à se détendre dans les bras de son professeur mais durant lesquelles il n'était pas arrivé à calmé son cœur qui battait la chamade Yamashita se dégagea. Il regarda longuement son élève toujours dans se bras et jugea si il pouvait essayé un approche.

Masuda était complètement figé, il se mordait la lèvre inferieur et avait les yeux planté dans ceux si envoutant de son professeur. C'est en écarquillant les yeux, mais en n'esquissant aucun mouvement de recul, qu'il vit le visage de son professeur se rapproché doucement du sien.

En même temps, ils fermèrent les yeux, Tomohisa posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, les caressant avec douceur, pour ne pas effrayé Takahisa. Il n'essaya pas d'approfondir le baiser, déjà heureux de pouvoir embrasser le garçon sans que celui-ci ne le rejette.

Quand ils se séparèrent Masuda le regarda avec des yeux grand ouvert, complètement sonné, Yamashita ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placé une qu'il lui dit un bref "demain l'exam se passe dans la salle 15 à midi, soit à l'heure" et s'enfuyait sans demandé son reste, laissant un Masuda sur le cul.

Masuda n'en revenais pas, il plaisait donc peut-être à son sensei ? Un sourire idiot se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il posait ses doigts sur ces dernières.

Il rentra chez lui telle un automate. Une fois à son domicile il prit une rapide douche et se coucha. Il apprendrait le lendemain, car en plus de son examen il verrait Yamashita, et bien sûr il voudrait bien connaitre le pourquoi d'un telle geste !

Le lendemain il était à midi précis devant la porte menant à son examen, et aucun signe de Tomohisa, il ne lui avait quand même pas faux bon ? Il regarda dans tous les sens quand une voix sarcastique le ramena sur terre :

-T'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas abandonné !

-Sensei !

Masuda tourna des yeux larmoyant vers son professeur. Professeur qui soupira longuement.

-Ano… pour hier… commença Takahisa.

-Je te dirais tous se que tu veux savoir si tu réussi !

-D'accord…

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle, ils s'installèrent et débutèrent la danse.

Ce fût tous simplement spectaculaire, ils bougeaient en une harmonie parfaite, jonglant entre sensualité et brusquerie, c'était tout simplement beau à voir. Masuda réussi donc son examen avec brio.

-Anoooo… recommença Masuda, extrêmement gêné.

-Tu viens diner chez moi ? Je commande des gyozas.

-Euh, d'accord.

Masuda suivit son sensei jusque dans la voiture, ils s'installèrent, avant de démarré Yamashita lui vola un baisé et mit la musique à fond, empêchant toute discutions.

Arrivé au domicile du professeur, Yamashita se dépêcha d'entré et passa directement à la douche, ne laissant même pas Masuda placé un mot, celui-ci prit donc ses aises et s'installa dans le salon et regarda la TV.

Il n'entendit pas Yamashita rentré à son tour dans le salon, trop prit par un dessin animé passant à la TV, il ne le sentit pas non plus glissé dans son dos, derrière le fauteuil, par contre les mains qui se glissèrent dans son T-shirt il les sentit, ainsi que le frisson qu'elles créèrent. Malgré lui il sursauta et se retourna.

Yamashita arborait un regard taquin, mélangé à une pointe d'envie.

-Va prendre une douche je commande le diner, ordonna-t-il.

Masuda hocha la tête et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. A quoi jouait se gars ? Il l'embrase, passe ses mains sous son T-shirt puis il l'envoyait sous la douche ! Est-ce qu'il serait en train de joué avec lui ? Il espérait que non, il ne le supporterait pas ! C'est donc avec des pensé noir qu'il remarqua que ses vêtement avait été changé, il avait juste un boxé et un training noir.

C'est dans cette tenue qu'il rejoignit Tomohisa, les gyozas était déjà la, ils mangèrent en silence…

Une fois le repas fini, Masuda fit mine de prendre les assiettes sale pou les nettoyé mais une dès qu'il eût posé les ustensiles, Yamashita, qui commençait à perdre patience, se colla à son dos, entoura ses hanches de ses bras et embrassa sa nuque.

Masuda laissa sortir un gémissement de bien être et d'envie en sentant cette bouche se collé à son cou. Mais il avait encore beaucoup de doute

-Ano…

-Je t'aime ! déclara de but en blanc Yamashita. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Masuda se retourna vers lui et le jugea, essayant de prêché le vrai du faux, mais il ne lu pas de mensonge dans ses yeux, il osa donc poser un timide et chaste baisé scellant sont accord.

-Tu dors ici ?

A cette question Masuda vira au cramoisi et Yamashita le remarqua directement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te violé, rigola Tomohisa.

-C'est que… je… bafouilla Takahisa en baissant la tête.

Sur le coup il était vraiment mignon, il avait de la chance que Yamashita avait une bonne retenue, sinon oui, il se serait fait violé.

-Je pense… commença Masuda, qui avais vraiment du mal à se concentré à cause de Tomohisa qui avait élu domicile dans son cou et qui s'appliquait à lui prodigué des petits baiser, il sentit même quelle que succion, sur qu'il en ressortirait marquer.

-Je pense que je t'aime aussi, mais je suis… comment dire ?

-Terrifié ? proposa Yamashita dans sa gorge, il préférait ne pas relever la tête, de peur de montré un sourire presque idiot à son petit ami.

-Un petit peu, avoua Masuda. Le regard des autres… J'ai peur de leur avis, mais je vais m'y habituer, car tu en vaux la peine.

Il avait déballé tout ça sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, rougissant de son audace. Yamashita était aux anges, il captura les lèvres de son vis-à-vis avec envie, l'embrassant de tout son soul.

Au bout d'un moment ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, c'est donc ensemble qu'ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, s'embrassant une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Voilaaaaa, C'est le OS concours que j'ai fait pour Yamashita-fic (. skyrock . com)<p>

C'était mon premier concours^^ Le thème était libre, on pouvais écrire ce qu'on voulais, juste y mettre le taboue de l'homosexualité au Japon et surtout, pas de Ryo, du tout (et la je vais pas mentir, j'ai triché -'' J'ai fais une ou deux allusions, à vous de les trouvé xD mais c'est Ryo quoi, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le mettre =O Donc je m'excuse -.-'') et voilà ce que ça a donner =D.

Je vais pas me leurrer, je trouve la fin bâclé =/ Je ne sais pas, y a un truc qui cloche... m'enfin soit, je la réécrirais bien un jour^^

J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plus =D

Enjoooyy!


End file.
